Blog użytkownika:Roxy 55/Nowa historia
Siema to ja po bardzo dugiej przerwie ( nikt tego i tak nie przczyta ale ... jest fun xd) Nowe opowiadanie ,nowa histroria bedzie git ♥♥ Sobotnie popołdnie Marinette wybrała sie na spacer do parku gdzie spacerujac pisała smsy z Alyia (wiem zle ale wiecie o co chodzi ) Nagle świszcząca kula pistoletu przeleciała jej obok glowy (centymetry minimetry i umarła by juz w pierwszym wpisie xD ) Marinettte natychmiast padła na ziemie ,w sumie dobrze bo zobaczyła Adriena który trzymał sie za okrwawioną reke .Marineette nie myslac o uczuciach do chlopaka podbiegła do niego - Adrien co Ci sie stało ? -zapytała . -A nie widac jakis zajarany gostek strzelaa do wszystkich wokół - powiedział wystraszony Adrien - YYY Adrien ? -Co ? -Padnij ! .Oboje padli na ziemie .Przeczołgali sie chodnikiem (no wiecie chodnik a obok mnóstwo aut za którymi mozna sie zchowac ;) ) Najblizej była piekarnia rodziców Mrinette . -Dobrze sie klada moi rodzice opatrzą rane powiedziała pewnie Marinette -Okej tylko szybko ,a nie wiesz co wstajemy -powiedziała Adrien wstali i pobiegli .Wpadi do piekarni i popruli do pokoju Marinette . -Moich rodziców nie ma w domu, chyba -powiedziala Marinette -Masz kartke od mamy ze jadą do pobliskiej wsi po mąke (wiem mogli kupic w sklepie ale to ja ,moja wyobraznia tak chce by Mari i Adrien zostali sami w domu ♥♥♥) -Co ?! Dobra czekaj tu -powiedziała Mari .Pobiegła na dół po apteczke .Wróciła i optrzyła Adrienowi rane -Sory Adrien ale to wyjątkowa sytuacja -powiedziala Mari -O co ci chodzi ? zapytał zaniepokojony Adrien -Tikki kropkuj ! -Adrien siedział oszołomiony oczy miał jak 5 zł ( oni maja euro chyba aale ciiii ) ocknoł sie -No dobra Juz czas na drastyczne srodki ,Plagg ...wysuwaj pazury ! Juz w przebraniach Biedronka patrzyła na kota a on na nią -Wiesz ... nie spodziewałam sie tego Adrien -Ja tez ale pogadamy potem ♥♥ i puscił jej oczko Superbochaterowie ruszyli na akcje ! nwm czy jedna zywa dusza to przeczyta ale 1 kom i jest druga czesc xD♥♥♥♣ W popszedniej częsci bohaterowie ruszyli na akcje .Mam jednego koma moze dzis bedą dwa xD Zapraszam Adrien Biegłem z Biedronką po dachach .Wiele się zminiło ,osiągnołem swój cel wiem kim jest Biedronka ,mam lepsze relacje z Ojcem nawet Chloe się odczepiła .Czas na nowy cel, może Mari nie pokocha mnie tak odrazu trzeba bedzie sie natrudzic ale mniejsza o to . W koncu Biedronka się zatrzymała a ja nie wychamowałem spadałem z dachu ale dzięki mojej broni bezpiecznie wylądowałem na ulicy .Weszłem na dach do Biedronki ... -Kocie ,wszystko ok ?- zapytała -Tak ,tak -powiedziałem -A widzisz gdzies tego Goscia" ? - -Nie ale to może jakiś człowiek z depresją ,policja go juz złapała i po sprawie - -Może -Odpowiedziała .Wiem mielismy pogadać dlatego zaprosiłem Mari na lody do parku .Zgodziła się i po chwili siedzielisy na ławce z lodami czekoladowymi . - Wiesz Mari to jak już wiemy o sobie i wgl to bedziemy parą ?- powiedziałem -Nie ,sory ale ...- -Widziałem ze sie zgodzisz ,zara czekaj co ?!- zapytałem nie dowieżaniem .Sadziłem ze się zgodzi... -Sorki ale nie chce by ludzie mnie kochali a to że jestem Biedroką ,np taka Chloe przestała by mi dokuczac gdyby wiedziała ile razy uratowałam jej życie! ...- -Ale ja wcale - -Nie wcale i wogule w szkole nawet nie wiedziałeś ze istnieje ,sorki ale musiałam się wygadać -powiedziała i uciekła .... Nie spoddziewałem się tego w sumie ma racje ,ale udwodnie że kocham ją za to jaka jest a nie za kotium .wrócilem do domu ... -Plagg ? Where are you ? -In Lodówka - - -Mogłem sie tego spodziewać - podziedziałem do siebie pod nosem .- -A co tam u Biedronki ,w sumie to wiem dała Ci kosza xD - -Aż tak cię do bawi?! - -Nope ,nawet Ci pomoge powiem tyle Burmistrz Bur (glwddsac nwm jak to się pisze wieci o co chodzi) zaprosił cb i Biedronke na koncrt Jaggeta Stowna ( nwm jak to się pisze wiecie o kogo chodzi ?) to mozes wejsc na scene i powiedzieć coś miłego dla niej i już -I to zadziała ? - -Nwm Spróbój raz kotu śmierć xd .. '3 rozdział ' '''-'''Wiesz wole nie ,nie będe śpiewać ( na początku tak miało być ale nie mogłam znalesc mu nuty xD) ani nic innego bo tylko się ośmiesze ...- -A co zrobisz ? nic nie zrobisz - To się k***a jeszcze zdziwisz ! - powiedziałem i wziołem kartke ,postanowiłem ze napisze jej list .Dziś wieczorem idziemy na koncert pod wieżą Eifla .W tedy jej to dam , w prawdzie nie bedziemy razem ale przynajmniej odzyskam przyjaciółke ... List iż nie chce ze mną gadać . Dobra jest juz wieczór 17;45 .Czas isc .Dotarłem na miejce w 5 minut zobaczylem Biedronke w drodze .Pomachałem jej ,odmachała .Burmistrz nam pomachał ,weszlismy na scene Burmitrz mówi : -W tym wyjatkowy dniu pragne podziękować Biedronce i Czarnemu Kotu za bezintersowne ratowanie naszego miasta ,brawa dla nich i dla Katy Perry ( miał byc jagget stown xD ) .Koncert się zaczą wypatrzyłem Bidronke stojącą obok Alyi -Hej Biedrona możemy pogadac - zaytałem i popatrzyłem na Alyie miną mówiącą ,,Sami" ♥♥(serduszka serdzuszkami ale ona go nie chce xD ) -Dobra -odpowidziłała troszke pod irytwana Biedronka .Katy Perry zmieniła sie z Justinem Biberem piosenka to Love yorself kurde super jeszcze platki roz i powie ze to specjalnie ale cóz poprosilem byśmy weszli na pierwszy pozimo wiezy Eifla .Trzymałem list w dwóch rękach i dotkneliśmy my swoich dłoni ( jak w odc Pan gołąp melonik ,,doskonała robota Marinette " ) i w tedy iedronka się zaczerwieniła ,puściłem list i jej dłoń ona zgieła na pół i schowała do kieszeni w kombinezonie ( o ile ją ma xD) ... Marinette Wróciłam do domu .dobrze się bawiłam na koncercie ,byłam rozczarowana tym ze nnie było Jaggeta Stowna ale było wiele innych .Dostałam list od Kota Nwm czy chce go otwierać ale raz się zyje ...Otworzyłam list a w nim ... Droga Przyjaciółko,Tęsknie za Tobą ,sorki takich oczu (twoich oczywiscie ) sie nie zapomina.To okropne,kiedy tęsknie za tobą całą osobą,a ty milczysz ,czasami o sobie przypominasz , ja nic nie moge zrobić z tym uczuciem .Zaprzyjaznilismy się ale ja zaczołem dostrzegać twoje cechy , mądrość , spryt , urode i te piękne fiołkwe oczy .Zakochałem się ,choć dopiero teraz dowiedziałem że ty kochasz mnie a nie moje alterego .Wiem ja i Czarny Kot nie jesteśmy tacy sami , tak jak Ty i Biedronka ,ale nadal jesteśmy tymi samymi osobami , Nie wiedziałem o drugiej połowie swojej przyjaciólki ,Teraz juz wiem i mam prawo kochać Biedronke bo wiem że pod tą maską kryje się Marinette ,ta słodka ,nieśmiała i urocza dziewczyna w której się zakochałem ♥♥♥♥ Adrien ♥♥♥ Zarumieniłam się ,jedna łza spadła na papier i rozmazała jedną listerkę .Dopiero teraz zrozumiałam jak bardz go kocham i nie moge go stracić . Przeminiłam się .Biegłam po dachach .Moje łzy lały się i lały .Musze go znaleść .Okropkowało mnie .Wieza Eifla .Zobaczyłam go .Schodzi z wieży za pomocą kija .Zobaczył mnnie , staliśmy kilka metrów od siebie .Popatrzyłam jeszcze raz na papier ,a potam na niego .Zaczełam biec jego strone .Przytuliłam go i szepnełam przez łzy ciche ,,Przepraszam" odsuneliśmy się od siebie .Kot otarł mi łzy i położył mi dłoń na ramieniu -Nie masz za co ♥♥♥- -Mam, tyle dni ,ile ja Cię raniłam , a ja ... obraziłam sie jak głupia to ty powinieneś się na mnie obrazic , kiedyś mało nie oddałeś za mnie zycia a ja nie potrafiłam tego docenić ...- powiedziałam ale nie dokonczyłam bo kot położył mi palec na ustach -Nie przejmuj sie ,nie ma czym , każda myśł ze nastepnego dnia i tak się spotkamy podnosiła mnie na duchu ♥♥- -Naprawde? to słodkie ♥-♥ _ -Powiedziałam i w tedy to się stało Adrien mnie pocłował odwzajemniłam pocałunek .Potem Adrien zaproponował spacer , spacer pod gwiazdami ulicami Paryza miasta miłośći ... - To nwm może nie powinienem pytac , bo może się to skońcyć tak jak otatnio ale - -Tak ,zostane Twoją dziewczyną ♥♥♥ - odpowiedziałam i w tedy przytuilłam Adriena .Uzgodniliśmy że powiemy Alyi i Nino prawde jutro w parku albo u Adriena ( miałam napisac ze w szkole ale u mnie są wakacje xd) w domu ♥♥♥♥ . Ranek . Wstałam .Postanowiłam że dziś ubiore się troche inaczej , może krótkie dżinsowe spodenki i może czerwony croop top we wzór Bidronki .Nawet uczesałam się inaczej , prosty kucyk i może trampki ? -Tikki co sądzisz ? -Ale co? - zapytała Kwami która obżerała się ciastkami ,nwm co robiła w nocy ze jest taka głodna -No moj strój - -Wspaniale wyglądasz pięknie Marinete , tylko te trampki ... - - Co z nimi nie tak - -No po prostu są stare ,brzydkie i nie pasują ... - -No dobra może masz racje a te czarne balerinki ? - - Będą lepsze , ale i tak muszisz się wybrać do sklepu po nowe buty - -Dobra to może zadzwonie i umówie się z Alya - Wziełam telefon do reki i zadzwoniłam umówiłysmy się pod Piekarnią moich rodziców .Chwile póżniej Alya stała przed piekarnią .patrzyła na telefon i przeglądała Biedroblog ,czytała komentarze i inne takie .Podeszłam do niej i się przywitałam - Cześć - -YY siemka my się znamy ?- spytała zdeziorientowana Alya -Alya no przeciez to ja Marinette - -No rzeczywiscie nie poznałam Cię po nowym stroju ,wyglądasz super skąd na nagła zmina hmm- -Chodze z Adrienem ,uzgodnilismy ze powiemy Tobie i Nino prawde potem ale coś mu wyleciało no i ... -Ale jak to ? W koncu się odwazyłaś i powiedziałaś mu prawde ? - zapytała podekscytowana - Nie powiem Ci ,nie teraz , ,chodmy juz na te zakupy - - A po co idziemy ? , Ja chciałam sobie kupic pare kosmetyków a ty -Ja ? Buty - Buty a jakie jakies wyjsciowe czy -Trampki - -Bałam się że to powiesz ...Wiesz chodzisz z Adrienem to może cos lepszego nwm może jakieś balerinki albo ...Koturny -Bałam się że to powiesz - -Wiesz lepsze to niż trampki -Może masz racje ,a teraz chodzmy bo nigdy nie dotrzemy do tej Galeri xd Dotałyśmy do sklepu Alya kupila swoje kosmetyki a ja nadale nie mogłam się zdcyydować -Ej Mari patrz na to , - mówiąc pokazała mi Czarne koturny na żepę ,Zakochałam się w nich musze je mieć -Adrinowi napewno się spodobają- dodała Alya - Musze je kupić ,choc Alya - powiedziała i pociągnełam Alye do sklepu -Są tam ,poszukajmy dobrego rozmiaru ( w sumie takie buty na lato ?! xD) -powiedziała Alya -Ten jest dobry powiedziałam i wziełam pudełko do kasy .Zapłaciłam ,zostało mi jeszcze dużo kasy ,więc teraz nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie isc do innego sklepu i kupic wygodne trampki .Chwile póżniej wyszłam ze sklepu zadowolona z białymi trampkami ,Alya jak zwykle zrobiła skwaszoną mine ale co kto lubi Zadowolone wyszłyśmy z galeri i rozmawiałyśmy w drodze - Myślisz ze te buty to dobry pomysł ? -zapytałam -Tak są śliczne a to że narazie się wstydzisz to minie - -Nie wstydze się ale to do mnie nie pasuje - - Eeee tam pauje pasuje - Naprawe tak sądzisz ? - - Tak a moze chocmy do cb i powiesz mi o tym jak się zeszliscie i wgl - Ok w sumie to dobry pomysł Dotarłyśmy do mnie do domu Kiedy weszliśmy do mnie na góre .Odrazu zamknełam klape postawiłam na niej trzy ciężkie książki i Zasunełam rolety - Po co to wszystko ? - zapytała Alya -No bo ...- -Czesc kiężniczko - przerwał mi Czarny KoT -Chcesz powiedzieć że Adrien to Czarny kot - Tak w sumie to tak - Powiedziałam - Ale jak to ty musisz byc Biedronką - Tak własnie tak - powiedział za mnie Kot -A teraz pozwólcie ale się odmienie , chowaj pazury Plagg -dodał Kot a raczej Adrien - Aaaaa to nie samowite ,ale jak sie zeszliscie opowiedzcie - Pozwól ze ja jej powiem księżniczko - powiedział Adrien - Pewneg dnia po walce mi wypadł mi pierscieni sie odmieniłem i jej skonczyl sie czas wiec kiedy dowiedziała ze ja to Adrien to w koncu zgodziłem sie i jestesmy parą - powiedział i zlapał mnie za ręke -Adrien ! - powiedziałam i scisnełam mu jego dłoń -No dorbra , to ona się zgodziła xd dokonczył Adrien -A tak na poważnie było inaczej ale to długa historia której nie chce mi sie opowiadac - powiedział Adrien i usiadł na krześle . -Ale dacie wywiad na Bloga ? zapytała Aya -Tak ,Nwm dziś jutro - powiedział Adrien -Skąd ten dobry humor ,Kotku ? - zapytałam -YY nwm ,moze dlatego że Plagg przechodzi na diete nie chce juz jesc camemberta tylko pomarańcze xd- -A czekaj Plagg to twoje Kwami ? - zapytałam -Tak ,Alya kwami to stworzenia które przeminiaja nas w superbohaterów - -Wiem ,wiem Mari mi juz powiedziała - powiedziała Alya -Ja musze juz isc mam pomoc mamie w pilnowaniu braci to narazie ! dodała Alya i wyszła z pokoju - To jak księżniczko idziemy na lody ? - zapytał Adrien - Pewnie chocmy ale najpierw musze zobaczyc tego słynego Plagga -Serio ? Ok ,Plagg - Małe stworzonko wyleciało zza koszuli Adriena- -Jakiś ty słodki ,strasznie podobny do Czarnego Kota ,tylko ty jeesteś slodszy xd - zażartowałam -Ej -powiedzała lekko obużony Adrien .Podeszlam do nieg i pocałowałam go w policzek - Zartuje przecież - -Taaaa napewno - uśmiechnął się i pocałował Marinette - O luju czy ja serio musze widzieć jak się miziacie ?!- powiedział obużny Plagg - Nie patrz ,mas zajmij się jedzeniem - podeszłam do szufldy i wyciągnełam Pomarańcze i zyciłam w powietrze a ona wylądowała w brzuchu Kwami ... 5 godzin pózniej W przebraniach ( o teraz bedie sie działo) Siedziałam z Czarnym kotem na dachu jednego budynków Nagle Czarny Kot poruszył swoimi uszami -Ktoś idzie powiedział - i odrazu wstalismy wycągnelismy swoje bronie i byliśmy gotowi na atak _ -Moi czujni bohaterzy ,- powiedział Mistrz Fu - -O to pan ,o co chodzi - zapytałam - O nic macie misje - - YYY ale jest cisza nie słychać zakumowanego człowieka -powiedział Czarny Kot -- _Ale to nie jest zaakumowany człowiek , to coś gorszego ...Jak ... - nie dokonczył , mistrz obejżał się i - To nie jest miejsce na taką rozmowe ,choćmy z tąd ,powiedział i zaprosił nas do siebie -Czyli yyy NIe skończył ppaann ... powedział lekko zdezorientowany Kot _ -Tak tak , odmiencie się ja przynise herbate -Powiedział Mistrz i poszedł do kuchni odmieniliśmy się i usiedlismy na kanapie .Po chwili dołączył do nas mistrz -Jak wiecie ,Nie .. nie wiecie czyli trzeba wam wsystko opowiedzieć ...Dawno dawno temu ...Pewien chinski mnich jak i doskonały wojownik znalazł niesamowite kamienie wane również miracula było ich 7 ...Biedroki ,Czarnego kota Pszczoły ,Rysia , Pawia , Zołwia i tego złego ... Ćmy które jest w posiadaniu Włady Ciem ... Mnich schował wsystkie dokładnnie nie wiadomo gdzie ,Krązy lęgenda że w pewnej górkiej wiosce jeden z mieszkanców jest w posiadaniu Miracum Rysia ,znajdzcie go ,Jestesm pewien że wam pomoże - -Powoże w czym ?- w koncy zapytał Adrien -Daj mi dokończyć - powiedział Fu -Ale to nie wazne schował je gdzieś w górach ...to ponoć niesamowita dolina pokryta Mlekiem i miodem do której mogą przejsc tylko dobrzy ,tacy jak wy w posiadaniu Miracula, mnich miał Miraculum żołwia ,jestem jego zastępcą w opiekowaniu się Wejiem ,to własnie moje kwami opowiedziało mi tą historie ,i poprosiło zebym znalazł bohaterów takich jak wy ,ja już swoją czesc zadania wykonałem teraz wy ...- dokonczyl Fuu.Czarny kot już miał coś powedzieć ale ten naniego spojżał i powiedział - Już mówie , Kiedy nasz mnich wracał do domu jeszcze z jednym Miraculum ... ponieważ Bgowie tgo miejsca nie zezwolili na trzymanie tego miraculum w jego dolinie iz było ono nie pospolite ,jakies takie dziwne .. nwm dokładnie ale ...został napadniety przez Minotaura ,Króla Dziwolągów z Kraainy Mitycznych stworzen nwm gdzie ona jest ale to nas nie interesuje ....wracając został napadnięty przez Niego ,pofarciło mu się iż uratowwała go posiadaczka Miraculum Pawia ,miała takie piękne zielone oczy ,troche podobnych do tych twoich Adrien ... Wzieła te Miracula I jego i to dziwne i udała się do krainy Bogów niestety Minotaur dopadł ja ,zaczeli walczyć ... niestety odebrał jej to dziwne Miraculum a ta przez przypadek wysłała go w Wszech Swiat , potem sama zagineła ... odnalazło się tylko Miraculum żołwia... Waszym zadaniem jest odnaleść Minotaura i przyniesc mi to Miraculum -Okej troche trude jednym słowem zawalac do Chin do wioski po Rysia isc w góry ,potem w Wszechswiat odbic Miraculum I do domu - zapytał Adrien - YYY nie wątpi ze we trójke dacie rade znajdzcie innym posiadaczy Miraculum np Pszczołe i może Pawia popytajcie w wjosce jakis mnichów czy nie widzieli czegoś takiego ... A i zapomnałem jest jeszcze pomocnik Miaraculum ,Volpina mieszka gdzieś W Nowym Yorku xD -Super ,podsumowując Z Francji Do Stanów Zjednocznych Ze Stanów gdzies tam po pszczołe i zawalać Do Chin , w Góry po Rysia a potem w Wszech Swiat na bitwe w Miotaurem ??!!! -Powiedział Adrien -Wychodzi na to że tak ale jak my mamy się tam dostać - zapytałam - Mam dla was ... Balon ,- powiedział Fu - Ale ja nie umiem sterowac Blalonem xD - powiedział Adrien --JA tym bardziej -powiedziałam -A ma któroś prawko ?- -Nie - powiedział Adrien -Ale wasze Kwami napewno umią wieć kopas jedzenie , hajs koc ubrania i w droge moi mili ...Ratowac Swiat -Ale po co panu to Miraculum jak ono jest tak zamknięte z tym dziwakiem to niech sobie bedzie - powiedział zadowolony Adrien -No własnie i to nie zagraza swiatu - dodałam -Nie własnie że zagraża ,jak on się wydostanie to zacnie czychac na wasze Miracula by zawładnąć światem,wiec przed tym Pogódzcie się z Wladcą Ciem i poproscie o pomoc , on ma wielką moc a jak dowie sięze ma konkitręta to moze sie zgodzi a tera idzcie do domu i na cieszcie sie życiem bo .... nieważne to paa - powiedział i zamknął drzwi nam przed nosem - Ten mistrz totalie Zwariował - powiedział Adrien - ... - Ale ta istoria o mnichu wstrząsneła mną , a co jeśli ...ta pani co była posiadaczką miracula Pawia to twoja ...Mama ? - zapytałam nieśmiłao -Nie ,to napewno nie ona ...jagby była taka dobra ... super bohaterka Paryzą to nie pusciła by nas ... - Powiedział i momentalnie posmutniał -Masz racje nie powinnam sie pytać ,Przeprasam-powiedziała i prytuliłam Adriena na pożegnanie i ruszyłam do domu Adrien -Wiesz co Plagg,Mari mogła mieć racje , a co jesli to moja mama (prawdziwa dama to twoja mamma xDxD nie mogłam się postrzymać Sory xd) miała Miraculum i gdzieś tam jest ...a mozę raczej była co jak ...chociaż czekaj przez przypadek wysłała złoczynce wszechświat to może sama tam siedzi w walczy z tym Minotaurem - -Moze ale wiesz masz okazje sprawdzić ,Wkoncy lecisz balonem w podróż w poszukiwaniu Superbohaterów a potem Wszechświat szkoda że tego nie zobacze ,slyszałem w legendach ze tam jest pięknie ale coż wiesz jak dasz ręke na przód to moze coś zobacze - -Dobra ale jednak ide do gabiny taty zobacze co sie kryje w tym sejfie ,moze jednak cos na temat mojej mamy Noc ciemna noc ,ojcek spi do roboty ,- -Ninja Atak -Pomysłałem Wszedłem de srodka ,Teraz tylko kod , hmm jak moja mama miała na imie A-d-r i-a-n-n-a , -Wiedziałem że podziała - powiedziałem sam do siebie .Co my tutaj mamy ,paragon jakas księga i coś co zmroziło mi krew w zyłach ...Miraculum Pawia .Sszybko się przemieniłem ,zamknołem sejf i pobiegłem do Marinette .Wszedłem przez dach ona jescze nie spała wyszła z łazienki w samym ręczniku gdymnie zobaczyła odrazu odwróciła się i weszła do łazienki .Po 5 minutach wyszła ubrana wróżową pizamke z naszytym kotkiem na brrzuchu xDD -Adrien nie uwazasz ze jest za póżno na wizyte - powiedziała troche zakłopotana -Wiem ale musze Ci coś pokazać -powiedziałem - A co takiego - - Patrz - wyjołem MIraculum Pawia z kieszeni kombinezonu i odmieniłem się - - Z kąd ? Jak ? ale to nie możliwe ... wychodzina to że twoja mama ...- zaniemówiła Mari i zasłoniła reką usta -Tak była posiadaczką Miraculum ale w takim razie mój ojciec wie co to jet Miraculum ,Nie koniec ide do niego i dowiem się prawdy ,chocby nawet teraz ujawnie mu swoją torzsamośc mówi się tródno jest zzamieszany w tą sytuacje tak samo jak i my wiec ja mam prawo się do wiedzieć co jest z nim nie tak ze nie wyjawi swojemu synowi prawdy -powiedziałem -YY Adrien wybacz mi ,Tikki kropkuj - Mari przemieniła się pochneła mnie i oczyściła Akume -Żegnaj zły motylku -dodała -Ufff dzięki - - Nmzc ,wiesz idziemy do twojego ojca ,czas to pieniondz ,zawijamy mistrza Fu i lecimy bo czas wreszcie isc na tego Minotaura ...-powiedziała Mari i miała racje .Wyskoczyliśmy w przebraniach ,posszlismy do mistrza ,opowiedziałem mu całą historie .5 minut pożniej staliśmy w przedsionku mojej Willi . -Panie Agrest ,-Zawołełem, mój ojciec odrazu zbiegł na doł i - Co wy ty ? , Biedronka Czarny kot i jakiś Staruch ... - O Panie Agrest , a moze jużż tak do Ciebie nie mówić ,dobrze wiesz kim jest ten Staruch ,Tato - powiedziałem i odmieniłem się - - OOO cześć Adrien ale czekaj jestesś Czarnym Kotem ? , czyli moje przewidywania się spełniają i skończysz tak jak matka ... - O co Ci chodzi ? a zresztą nie ważne .sory tak byłem w twoim Gabinecie i znalażłem to ,Miraculum Mamy .Pawia czy jak to ta się zwie ,czm mi nie powiedziałeś ?! - - Adrien uspokuj się bo Władca Ciem wyłse na Ciebie Akume - powiedziała Marinette -Nie wyłśle - powieddział mój tata - Skont możesz wiedzieć ? - Zapytałem ojca -Bo stoje przed Tobą Nuru przemień mnie -NIe nie nie to nie jesteś ty jak możesz , mama była superbohaterką ratowała Paryż a ty ...Jesteś Potworem ,powiedz chociaż czy dobrze się bawiłeś? - Nie ale to był przymus godziny stania w tym oknie uświadomiłały mi że mam cel i nie załamie się tak szybko jak sądze -Aha brawo i co dalej chcesz nasze miracula wiesz co , Masz weż je sobie -Zdiołem pierscien i żuciłem mojemu ojcu w twarz trafiłem w nos ,pierścien odbił się od wielkiego nosa i wpadł mojemy ojcu na reke -YY to naturalne u niego - powiedział mój Tata Pan Agreste -No to może kawa , herbata -powiediałem i przeminiłem się w Gabriela .Zaprosiłem gości do salonu -Hej Biedronko ,Masz oddasz to Adrienowi potem ok ? - zapytałem i dałem Biedronce pierścien Adriena do ręki - Sponio .Jestem Marinette -POwiedziała i odmieniła się -OK to co chcecie wiedzieć ? - zapytałem nerwowo -Wszystko o tamtej akcji ,w tedy w górach na walce z Minotaurem - powiedziała MArinette -Wiedziałem że apytacie ale czas wyjawić prawde ,To był Piątek 13-ego ,Nie dobra nie , żartowałem Sroda 18 lipca W chinach tam w górach zanim stałem się Władcą Ciem byłem Rysiem razem z Adrianna goniliśmy go w koncu skonczyła mu się droga ucieczki stał jagby pod ścianą za nim było magiczne urwisko ,jak się do niego skoczyło telportowało sie w Wszechświat .Mama Adriena walczyła z nim nade wszystko ,mieiśmy po 30 lat przed tą walką urodził się Mały Adrien Agrest lecz nie stety jak Adrianna walczyła nie mogłem a nia nadązyc .Ona miała dwa Miracula jedno to tego pawia a drugie Biedronki ... Miracula Biedronki są Dwa jedno ma Adrianna A ty masz drugie opowieem ci kiedy indziej bo nie mamy za dużo czasu W tedy ona zepchneła Minotaura do urwiska bo cchciała to zakończyć i zrobić wszstko by pokonać zło dla Adriena by był bezpieczny na przyszłośc ale nestety w ostatniej chwili Minotaur złapał Adrianne za noge i spadli razem .W ostatniej chwili Ada żuciła mi Miraculum Pawia ... - Aha to wyjasnia czemu był pan Władcą Ciem ale wychodzi na to że można jeszcze uratwać Pana żone bo to było ile z 10 lat temu jak Adrien miał 6 lat - powiedziała Marinette - Tak - powiedziałem -Ale pan pomoże dzieciakom w podrózy ?- zapytał mistrz Fu -Ocywiscie ale w podrózy do ... - Marinette i Adrien muszą wybrać się do Stanów Zjednoczonych po posiłki ,Pszczołe ( pszczoła to nibyChloe ale to w mim opku to bedzie kto inny xD moja fanowska postać xDD co kolwiek to zanczy xD) i Volpine razem z nimi ruszą do chin po Rysia a potem Na tego drania bo jak on się wydostanie z tamtąd bedzie żle bardzo żle ... Dobra koniec powiadania ide grac w msp nie chce mi sie pisac xDD Hi hi bedzie Kom ? tak wiem ze to moze jet miraculum lisa ale to bedzie ryś xD Adrien Czas się zmobilizować ,spakować to i owo w koncu musze uratować Świat , nnie sam ale będzie jeszcze Biedronka i może poznam nowych przyjaciół w Rysiu czy Pszczole . I tak musze .I tak Marinette z mistrzem i ojcem jeszcze tam cos planują ale czas może się poważnie zastanowić ...moja mama może ne życ bo ten Ziomm mógł już ją dawno zabić ale co jak zabije mnie czy Marinette ...Nie moge do tego dopuścić ...Ale nic nie zrobie jestem bezradny nawet nwm jaka on ma moc ...ale jk to tylko wykły malutki minotaurek to może bdzie jakiś nowy set jakies ulepszenia w miracuum czy cos nwm zapytam się mistrza .. Usłuszałem ciche pukanie do dzwi w moim pokoju ,modliłem się by to nie był mój ojciec .. -YY Prosze - zawołłem - Cześć Adrien - Uff to na szczęście Marinette - pomyślałem i - Yy Twój tata kazał Ci to oddać ,jeszcze Ci się przyda ...wiesz mamy uratować Świat - -Wiem dzięki ,ale mam pewne obawy bo ...ale w sumie nie mam się czego obawiać Superbohaterka Wielka słynna Biedoka mnie uratuje Marinette Uśmiechnełam się w duchu ale mówiac to Adrien zszedł mnie od tyłu podciął mi nogi tak bym wpadła w jego ramiona _Dobraa puść mnie musze isc juz do domu _ - No dobra - - Nie tak szybko , dzieciaki , czas na TJUNING ! - krzyknoł Miestrzu Fu który wszedł do pokoju Adriena -YY aha tuning ?! (TJUNIG bylo autach 2 xDDD) czyli co ? -zapytał Adrien -NO Tuning miraculi nowe moce i wgl ale jutro bo dojdzie jescze kilka osób ... - Chcce pan powiedzieć ze jacyś inni superbohaterowie ? ! - zapytałam - TAk -JJaaa musze wam coś powiedzieć od pewnego czasu .... ja pisałem z takim moim Ziomkiem ma miracuum Pandy mamy spotkac na granicy między Indiami a Pakistanem w drodze do Chin ,on wie o naszej misji i zoobowiązał się pomóc ,wie na której górze i z której strony trzeba spaść by dostac sie w wszechświat .NA samą góre wchodzisię 2 dni dlatego musimy się śpieszyć , po drodze są liczne świątynie gidze będziemy moglie przenocować .... musiy go wziąść bo tego wszystkiego dowiedziałem się od niego ... -powiedział Adrien -Okej ale Adrien jak to będzie osszust to bedzie twoja wina jak któremuś z nas stanie sie krzywda jesteśmy superbohaterami i superzłoczyńcami Panie Agreste (chodzi mu o WC jagby cos ) więc.... - Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach